White Moon
by ScarletThorn10849
Summary: Shiro Mitsuki is a quiet girl whose life is full of twists. Her bestfriend, Axe, was killed by an Aragami. Since then, she vowed to kill every Aragami she would meet. Strange things happen when she comes in contact with stronger types of Aragami. Would revenge be a good reason to fight? Is Shiro just an average God Eater?You'll only find out when you read on! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Huehuehuehue this is my first Gods Eater fanfic evar. I loved it so much that I just had to write a fanfic about it ;A; WHAT. I CAN'T HELP IT.**

* * *

"Alright, we're off to kick some Kongous' butts!" Lindow announced excitedly, gaining equally distressed stares from his mates.

"Are you sure the rookie can handle this?" Soma asked, clearly annoyed, "I just don't want anyone getting on my way."

"Hey! I'm no rookie, y'know! I've been with you for months and you still call me that," complained Axe. Sakuya giggled a little.

"I agree. I think Axe is ready for this. It's just two Kongou's anyway..." Sakuya said with a smile, although she seemed a bit unsure about the last part.

"Well then, let's go!" With that said, they all jumped off the cliff and started looking for the Kongou.

"I think it would be better if we disperse for now. That way, we'd be able to find the Kongou's faster." Sakuya suggested. Lindow stopped and shifted uncomfortably. He preferred keeping the unit gathered around in fear of losing one.

"Okay. Let's separate into two groups: Soma and Sakuya, Axe and I." Lindow commanded, "Soma, Sakuya, signal us if you find the Kongou."

"Got that. Be careful." Sakuya added whilst Soma stayed silent. When the two groups separated, Axe let out a groan.

"You okay?" Lindow asked. Axe heaved a sigh.

"I was hoping you'd pair me up with Sakuya!" he complained, earning a chuckle from Lindow. Axe joined in afterwards but was immediately silenced when he saw where they were going.

"This place..." Axe mused as though he was in deep thought.

"Axe, l hear something." Lindow warned. Sure enough, faint thuds could be heard from a nearby church. "Keep your eyes open and stay clos-"

Axe was already halfway there. He completely ignored Lindow's orders and went on.

"Damn it, why this church of all places..." He muttered under his breath. As he got closer to the church's entrace, he was able to hear faint cries that was all too familiar to him.

"Shiro!" Axe shouted, gaining the attention of the Kongou. "Oh crap."

"Axe, look out!" Lindow called out. Before he got crushed by the rolling Kongou, Axe jumped out of the way.

"I'll signal Sakuya and Soma, go buy me some time!" Lindow yelled as he rolled out of the Kongou's sight.

"But I'm looking for Shiro, dammit." Axe cursed under his breath as he charged toward the Kongou. The Kongou roared and screeched as it received hard blows from Axe's blade. It fell hard on the ground, temporarily stunned. Axe took this as a chance to devour it to boost his God Arc's strength

As his God Arc hungrily bit the Kongou, he saw a flash of white from the corner of his eye. He withdrew his God Arc and walked toward a big boulder, hoping to find the one he's looking for.

Fortunately, he did. There behind the boulder, a girl with white hair and golden eyes was hugging her knees, trembling uncontrollably.

"Shiro, Shiro, calm down. We're here. I'm here." Axe carefully walked closer to her, however, her eyes widened in fear when she saw the Kongou behind him. Lindow kept on shooting bullets at the Aragami, desperately trying to gain its attention, but failed.

The Kongou had already fired an attack, and Axe took a direct hit.

"Axe!" Shiro jumped to her feet and ran towards Axe. He was struggling to get up, until the Kongou leapt at him, sending him flying and landing with a loud crash.

"Axe, no!" Shiro helplessly tried to regain her balance and started running toward the unconscious God Eater.

"Kid, out of the way!" Soma yelled as he charged at the Kongou. For a moment, Shiro felt a wave of relief wash through her, but it immediately subsided when she realized something. They were all too late.

The Kongou had already pinned Axe on the floor and was already eating him before the other God Eaters reached him.

As the combat went on, Shiro sprawled on the floor, her eyes never leaving the remains of her friend.

"Watch out!" Sakuya shouted as the Kongou leapt at Shiro. Horror was evident in each God Eaters' eyes. They were expecting more blood to burst and another body to be eaten, but they were wrong.

She was fast. She rolled out of the way before the Kongou caught her. It fired Air Slugs at her but she dodged all of them with little effort.

"Don't just stand there!" Soma yelled as he charged yet again at the Aragami, knowing that the girl was starting to tire out.

Lindow dashed forward whereas Sakuya shot lasers and recovery bullets when needed. At the very least, the girl was able to help by distracting the Kongou, even without a God Arc or weapons of any sort.

Alas, the Kongou attempted to get up but failed and fell dead. Shiro watched as the God Arcs ate the core of the dead Aragami.

And then everything went blank.

* * *

**So how is it? ;A; I'm really nervous. I'm not used to writing stories like this xDD Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed reading it~**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Two chapters in one day? You think I'm crazy? Nah, this is just fair because the first chapter's more like the introduction. Okay I'll stop blabbering now. Btw, this one's written is Shiro's POV.**

* * *

"Shiro!" I heard Axe call my name. It was dark. Pitch black. All I could see was my body.

"Shiro! Shiro!" Axe repeated. He sounded desperate. My vision became blurry and scene shifted. There was light, but it was dim. This time, there was fog. Even so, I managed to make out a shadowy figure that was running toward me.

"Axe?" I asked. My voice seemed to echo, I didn't know why. The shadow kept on running, so did I. It was Axe, it's got to be him. I was a few feet away from him, then I heard a loud scream. What terrified me more was that it was Axe's.

"Shiro!" He yelled for the last time.

"Shiro, wake up." The God Eater with black hair was standing next to my bed.

Wait, where am I?

"Thank goodness, you're awake." He added with a sigh of relief. My vision went blurry and my head hurt. No, not just my head. My whole body feels sore!

"W-where am I?" I managed to squeak out.

"This is the Sick bay." He said in a matter-of-fact way. I continued to stare at him, wanting to know where _exactly_ I was. "Oh, uhm, this is the Far East Branch of Fenrir. It's an anti-Aragami organization. An organization of God Eaters."

"God Eaters..." I repeated. Once again, my vision went blurry...but not just that, I could feel something warm on my face. I lifted my hand and touched my cheeks. They were wet. I was unaware that I had already started crying.

"I'm...I'm sorry about Axe." He looked at me straight in the eyes, but I couldn't stand it, so I looked away.

"He was a good fighter. Really talented. And very hilarious." He added, chuckling slightly. "And you know what? He's always complaining about the missions. Geez, I didn't know what to do with that kid."

I could tell that he was trying to sound upbeat, and he's doing pretty well. He was trying to remember the good times he spent with Axe. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"He was my best friend." I muttered, tears continued to stream down my face as I started to reminisce as well. "We've known each other since childhood. And yeah, he's retarded."

The man laughed at my remark. He was able to make the atmosphere lighter. I have to thank him later.

"He found me. He wanted to save me...and I just stood there as the Aragami ate him." I choked back a sob. I felt so helpless. I could've saved him, but I was no God Eater. I'd only add up to his worries.

"Hey, I'm sure he's happy that you're safe." The man smiled and brushed my tears away. "So, cheer up, okay?"

I tried my best to give him a smile, it was tiny and barely recognizable, but it was a smile nevertheless.

"How did you...know my name?" I asked, remembering that he'd called me by my first name while trying to wake me up.

"Oh, I heard Axe calling for you. I hope you don't mind if I call you that." He scratched the back of his neck then grinned. "Reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet. Name's Lindow Amamiya. You can call me Lindow."

I tilted my head. "Lin...dow?"

"Yep, that's me." He grinned at me again. I felt heat rise to my face. Why is he so nice?

"Well, I have to go now. I still have some missions to attend to. You can stay here if you want to rest, the others will probably come up and check on you too." Lindow rubbed his chin. "Hmm, if you're hungry, just tell Sakuya or Soma. I have to run now. See ya!"

"W-wait!" I yelled but he had already gone outside. "Who's Sakuya and Soma?"

(Okay, now it's in the normal POV. I hope it's not confusing you.)

"How is she?" Sakuya asked, a hint of worry in her voice. She and Soma were waiting in Lindow's room.

"She's okay now, I think." Lindow shrugged, "She's still sad about Axe."

Sakuya lowered her head and frowned, "I'm gonna miss that guy."

"Stupid rookie..." Soma muttered, his hood covering his face so nobody could really tell what his expression was.

"Let's not waste our time moping over his death, we all know that he wouldn't like that." Lindow said casually, although it was clear that even he was affected by the loss of his friend.

"Guys, what do you think about Shiro?" Lindow asked out of the blue.

"Shiro? You mean the girl?" Sakuya asked. Lindow nodded.

"Cute name, no?" He said with a grin, Sakuya rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"She's quick." Soma suddenly spoke, answering Lindow's question.

"I agree. I have never seen someone dodge Kongou's attacks that easily." Sakuya crossed her arms, a smile playing on her lips as Soma and Lindow headed for the elevator.

"You think she'd pass as one of those New-types they're looking for?" She asked, clearly excited to have a new team mate. Soma grunted.

"Who knows?..." Lindow replied before the doors closed.

* * *

**Ahm, I think Shiro's developing a crush on Lindow. Oh well, do you think she's gonna be a New-type God Eater? We'll find out later~ Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Shizzles, I've re-read the chapters to check some mistake..blarg, gotta fix that later. Anyway, here's the third chappie~ Again, it's in Shiro's POV**

* * *

A girl with short hair entered the room shortly after Lindow left.

What was the name? Hmm, Sakuya? Is this Sakuya?

"Hey there!" The girl greeted in a bubbly way.

"Sa...ku...ya?" I asked, unsure of how to pronounce her name. She smiled and giggled. I guess I sounded stupid.

"Mhm, my name's Sakuya, how'd you know?" She took a seat next to my bed.

"Lindow." I answered. What the heck is wrong with me? I'm only answering with one word, can't even make a phrase.

"Oh, I see. How are you feeling." Sakuya gently placed a hand on my shoulder. I lowered my head, still a bit shaken about Axe's death. Frankly, I wasn't sure whether she was asking about my emotional or physical state.

"I'm...I'm fine." I replied, lifting my head up and giving her a reassuring nod. She smiled at that. I heard the door open and close again. Now, who is it this time?

"Damn that Lindow..." I heard someone say. The guy with the hoodie entered the room with a frown on his face.

"Now, now, Soma. What did Lindow do to annoy you this time?" Sakuya joked. I looked back and forth between them, quite lost in the conversation.

"He didn't want me to do the mission, so he sent me back to check on the new girl." He casually leaned against the wall. Did he even notice that I was here?

"By the way, Soma, I'd like you to meet...uhm...what's your name again?" Sakuya turned back to me. Before I could even open my mouth, the guy named Soma spoke. "Shiro."

My eyes widened for a split-second, wondering how he knew my name, but I realized that Lindow probably told them.

"Oh. right." Sakuya rubbed her temples. "Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay." I muttered quietly.

"Say, what's you full name?" Sakuya asked, wanting to make the conversation longer.

"Shiro Mitsuki." I replied nonchalantly.

"It suits you well." Sakuya smiled sweetly and ruffled my hair in a motherly way. Again, I heard the door open. Wow, this room is gonna be crowded sooner than I thought.

"Sakuya, Soma, I wish to speak to Shiro privately." A woman with long wavy hair commanded. Was she their boss or something? Without a word, Soma left the room while Sakuya stopped and shot me a worried glance.

'I'll be okay' I noted mentally.

"My name is Tsubaki Amamiya. I will be the supervisor of the first, second, and third units. The director had requested you to be a new recruit, it is optional. You will do training and attend Dr. Sakaki's lectures, you'll need to know more about the Aragami." Tsubaki said, her breath didn't even hitch.

"I will be a...God Eater?" I asked, a bit confused. "Me? A God Eater?"

Tsubaki nodded. "If you pass, that is. Also, let's hope that your DNA matches to the New Type of God Arc."

"But...I don't even..." I trailed off. Tsubaki smiled a little.

"I've heard about your performance during the unit's last mission. I'm sure you'd do well." She tapped her notepad thoughtfully, "So...do you accept or not?"

My mind felt like it was gonna explode, my heart was racing. Things are happening too quickly. A God Eater? Me? They must be kidding! If I became a God Eater...I'd be killing Aragami...I'd be able to avenge Axe's death. Yes, that's right.

"I accept." I finally said. I released my breath, which I didn't know I was holding.

"Good. I want your whole dedication in this. That's all." With that, Tsubaki went out and left me me dumbfounded.

(Mehehehe back to normal POV)

"Did you hear? There's a new recruit!" Kanon squealed in excitement. "I wonder if it's a guy."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it's a girl." Gina replied coolly.

"I hope she's cute." Tatsumi said hopefully.

"Sheesh, you're all about girls." Brendan chided. "But yeah, I hope she's cute."

Sitting nearby, was another rookie named Kota Fujiki.

"A new recruit..." Kota mumbled as he fiddled with the plush toy that his sister had made for him.

Moments later, a girl with silvery white hair and pure golden eyes got out of the elevator.

'Must be the new one.' Kota thought to himself. He took one brief glance at her and studied her looks. 'Hm, I guess the others will be happy.'

The girl went to Hibari, who seemed to be giving her directions, then left.

"I wonder if she'd pass..." Kota muttered to himself as he resumed to fiddling with the little plush toy.

**Shiro's POV**

I am now standing in front of a weird-looking machine. I'm starting to doubt whether I should put my hand inside on not. I wonder if this is something permanent.

"Well...?" I heard the director's voice echo through the nearly-empty room.

I gulped. I'm making them wait to long. Well, here goes nothing...

*BAM*

The machine closed, and my wrist...something's being attached to wrist...a bracelet? No, no, an armlet. My skin burns...my blood feels like it's boiling...my muscles hurt...what the hell is happening.

Instinctively, I thrashed like a little pathetic girl and tried to pull my hand away but failed miserably. It hurts so much, it feels like something's eating me from the inside.

What if I didn't match?

That was the most horrible thought that ever crossed my mind. They say that the God Arc is also an Aragami, so what if the armlet doesn't work on me and the Aragami decides to devour me?

*PAH*

Black smoke emerged from the machine as it let go of my wrist. The armlet seemed to have adjusted itself and loosened slightly, enough for my comfort. I gripped the handle of my blade and lifted it proudly as the God Arc appeared.

And that's it. My name is Shiro Mitsuki. I am now a God Eater.

* * *

**I am in a rush mode. The story needs more Soma :0 I'll be updating fast because I'm almost done with the game-much to my annoyance-but I really am excited to know what happens in the end :I **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**A/N Hoho, two chapter in one day again? Meh. I do what I want.**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

My first mission as a Gods Eater...

I was with Lindow.

My first reaction? Happy, of course. I needed someone who has experience to guide me during the mission. Next reaction? Damn. Why Lindow? It's hard to act normal around him, I get too self-conscious.

Keep it together, Shiro. You can do this.

"Lead the way, rookie." Lindow said humbly.

"B-but aren't you the leader?" I asked, a bit flustered.

"Yeah, but I want to see how you'd go." He replied with a chuckle. I felt my palms get sweaty.

They're just Ogretails...nothing to worry about. Nothing to get nervous of.

A red dot suddenly appeared in my armlet. I turned around and saw an Ogretail nearby.

"You've faced a Kongou before, I know you can handle this one." Lindow patted my back reassuringly. "Now, let's go!"

I dashed forward and started slashing at the closest Ogretail to me. Part of me was scared, but another part of me felt okay.

This isn't half bad.

The Ogretail got up and whirled its tail, sending me flying. It did little damage to me, as shown to my health bar, so I didn't bother taking a restore pill.

"Need a hand?" Lindow asked, he had already finished his Ogretail and was already devouring its core with his God Arc.

I shook my head. No, this is my fight. "Thanks."

He smiled at me, feeling proud that I had decided to take this down on my own. Besides, I really wanted to test my strength. I want to finish this one.

I kept on slashing and hacking until the Ogretail could take no more. It was dead. I sighed in relief.

"Now, summon your God Arc and let it do its thing." Lindow instructed. I nodded and watched as my God Arc replaced the knife I was using and devoured the dead Ogretail. The first Aragami I've killed. The first step I took to avenge Axe's death.

"You've exceeded my expectations." Lindow grinned at me, again, I felt the familiar heat rising to my cheeks. He seemed to have noticed that because he started laughing.

"No need to get all red, c'mon now and let's boast about your first mission!" He gestured for me to follow him back to the Den.

oOoOoOo

"Sooo, how was it?" Sakuya looked at me expectantly.

"We nailed it." Lindow replied coolly as he took out a cigarette and place it in his mouth.

"I was asking Shiro, and no smoking inside my room!" Sakuya yelled, pulling the cigarette from Lindow's mouth and throwing it off.

"Meanie." Lindow muttered in a childish way. As usual, Soma was quietly standing in a corner. I don't even think he wanted to come in the first place.

"Back to the question..." Sakuya cleared her throat, "How was your first mission?"

I wasn't exactly sure what to reply. It was nice? Easy? What?

"Are you mute?" Soma asked impatiently. Looks like somebody already hates me.

"Soma, stop being so rude!" Sakuya scolded. Lindow laughed a little.

"Whatever." Soma replied.

"The Ogretails were faster than I thought, I got hit one time, but I'm okay." I said in response to Sakuya's question from earlier. "And no, I'm not mute."

I earned a glare from Soma, I flinched a little, but I'm not gonna let him win. I shot a few glaring daggers at his way.

"Uhh, guys?" Sakuya interrupted, feeling a little uneasy about the imaginary sparks coming from my and Soma's glares.

Lindow, however, broke into hysterical laughter. At least someone's enjoying this.

"Haha! That's what I like about this rookie!" He said between laughs. A few pink streaks suddenly spread across my face. I don't know if any of them noticed.

Soma grunted, "Stupid New-type..."

What the hell is wrong with him? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I'm just new here, I don't want to make enemies. I came here to take revenge for my bestfriend's death, and maybe gain some friends along the way. They all seem nice, except for the white-haired dude though.

Oh wait, I have white hair too.

I blew a stray hair off my face in annoyance, which Sakuya immediately noticed.

"Is something wrong, Shiro?" She asked worriedly. I shook my head and managed a little smile.

"I...I'll head out for a while." I replied meekly, or at least my voice made me sound meek. Sometimes, I hate how my voice is soft, it makes me sound like a little girl.

I stood up and bowed before leaving Sakuya's room. I'll go do a little exploring on my own.

**Normal POV**

"She's a cute girl, don't you think so?" Lindow secretly took another cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"There we go again with your flirtatious mode..." Sakuya promptly snatched his cigarette and threw it again.

"That was my last one..." Lindow whined. "But she really is cute after all. Axe has a good taste."

"Axe isn't her boyfriend, y'know?" Sakuya lifted an eyebrow. "But yeah, she's cute. The guys will be flocking around her in no time if she continues walking around by herself."

"I don't want a 'pedo'-man for a leader." Soma muttered in his low voice.

"I'm not a pedo!" Lindow said in defense. "I just think she's cute. Y'know, like it would be nice to have a sis like her."

"I'm telling Tsubaki." Soma said in response.

"Geez, stop messing with her, Lindow. I think she likes you." Sakuya punched Lindow's shoulder playfully.

"Hmm, well I'm not planning on stealing her from someone who already took a liking to her." Lindow eyed Soma teasingly.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Some glared at Lindow threateningly while Sakuya gasped.

"I didn't think rookies were your type!" Sakuya feigned shock in an attempt to further annoy Soma.

"Neither did I. That's why you're going on the next mission with her." Lindow grinned wider and pointed at Soma.

"No way." Soma replied, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I'm your leader." Lindow raised his chin proudly. Soma clicked his tongue.

"Go to hell, bastard." Soma gritted his teeth then left the room.

"I think you went too far." Sakuya sweatdropped.

"I was only kidding..." Lindow shrugged.

**Shiro's POV **

As I was roaming around the rookies' section, I happen to bump into a guy named Kota. He was really friendly, and talkative. He seems like a fun person. It's nice to be around someone like that every once in a while.

"I'm really looking forward to taking a vacation..." Kota's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Why?" I asked. He smiled and put his hands in his pockets.

"I want to see my sister. I really miss her." He replied. "How about you? Where do you plan to go if-by some miracle-they give us a vacation?"

"I've just started so I don't really think I need a vacation..." I shrugged casually. "And I have nowhere to go to."

"How about your family?" He raised his eyebrows. I shook my head solemnly.

"I'm an orphan." I replied quietly. He was the first one that I've been so open to. He seems trustworthy anyway.

"Oh...sorry about that." He scratched his head and shifted nervously. "Well, we're gonna be late for Dr. Sakaki's lectures now. Let's run!"

For once, I felt light. The baggage I was carrying seemed to be long forgotten. It's like magic, no? The feeling you get when you make new friends...it's one of the best.

* * *

**A/N Yay! Shiro's got new friends :D Hopefully, she'll change her mind about taking revenge for Axe :c No, bad Shiro, revenge is eeeevvuuuul**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. I was just so busy that I didn't have enough time to write up the next chapter ;A; Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

"I'll go change my equipment, stay here." Soma instructed as he headed for the terminal, leaving me next to the merchant. Not that I mind though, I needed to buy restore pills anyway.

"Hey, are the restore posts available now?" A guy with black hair and red jacket suddenly popped next to me. He must've been in a hurry, he didn't seem to notice that I was also buying from the merchant.

"Uhm..." I tapped his shoulder lightly. Man, he was tall...or maybe I'm just small. "I'll just take my restore pills..."

"O-oh, sorry!" He looked flustered then he bowed apologetically before stepping out of the way. I smiled a little.

"So, uhm, I suppose you're the new recruit?" He asked, nervously fumbling with his jacket.

"Mhm." I hummed, taking my restore pills from the merchant. I muttered him 'thanks'.

"I see, my name's Tatsumi O'Mori." He held out his hand for a handshake. "And you are?"

"Shiro Mitsuki." I replied nonchalantly, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Mind if I call you by your first name?" Tatsumi asked. I shook my head. "Erm, nice to meet you, Shiro."

He pronounced my name a little awkwardly, it made me giggle.

"What's taking you so long, rookie?" Soma grunted. "Let's go."

"Uhm, nice meeting you too. Bye." I waved my hand at Tatsumi before leaving. He gave me a worried smile then waved back, mouthing 'good luck'.

Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I'm doing a mission with Soma? Yeah. Soma. Me and Soma. On a mission. Together.

Great.

How we ended up teaming up, I have no idea. Maybe Lindow and Sakuya find it amusing to see two God Eaters argue while fighting an Aragami. That could actually lead to someone's death, how convenient. ( Shiro's the goddess of sarcasm c: )

"I don't care whether you use a blade or a gun, just stay out of my way." He said with a frown. Even though he was annoyed having a rookie follow him around, he was still alert and kept a sharp eye for the enemy.

"What if I were incapacitated?" I asked worriedly. Sakuya told me about being incapacitated, it was her job to keep us from that after all.

"Don't even think about it." Soma glared at me. This is gonna be a looooong day.

oOoOoOo

**Normal POV**

"Hey Hibari, have you seen Soma and Shiro?" Lindow propped himself neatly on the couch.

"Oh, those two? They took a mission a few minutes ago." Hibari said in response. Lindow started laughing.

"So he really did take the mission!" He started laughing harder, clutching his sides.

"You're being so mean to them, Lindow." Sakuya sat gracefully on the other couch.

As soon as Sakuya sat down, Soma and Shiro suddenly appeared.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way..." Soma muttered in a dangerously low voice.

"I said I'm sorry..." Shiro replied quietly, flinching a little under Soma's glare.

"Well, this is a nice development." Lindow teased, catching their attention.

"You...you knew this was gonna happen." Soma gritted his teeth while Shiro lowered her head in embarrassment.

"Hm, what happened anyway? You seem pissed." Sakuya sighed and patted the seat next to her. "C'mere rookie."

"Stories later, Sakuya. Shiro looks tired, she should rest." Lindow turned to look at Shiro. "You know where your room is, right?"

Shiro nodded feebly and left for the elevator. When the elevator doors closed, Lindow grinned at Soma.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." Soma was about to leave when he felt Lindow's arm around his shoulder.

"Now, now, don't even try to escape." He said sneered.

"How come the rookie gets to leave..." Soma sighed then sat on the couch.

"Soooo...what happened?" Sakuya asked out of curiosity.

"Don't you EVER leave me with THAT rookie again." Soma hissed at the duo.

"And why's that?" Lindow smiled slyly, aware of his position as the unit's leader.

"The rookie decided to use her gun and shot me several times instead of shooting the Aragami." Soma crossed his arms in annoyance. "I couldn't hit the Zygotes without a bullet blasting at my face."

"That's all?" Sakuya rolled her eyes. "Of course, she needs more time to get a hang of it."

"But it almost seemed that she was intentionally shooting them at me." Soma murmured, gaining a chuckle from Lindow.

"Feisty, isn't she?" Lindow said in a mocking tone.

"Still, getting mad at her for that..." Sakuya shook her head in disapproval. "She's a very nice girl, you know. And I'm sure she was trying her best to not shoot her bullets at you. You should go apologize."

"No way in hell." Soma glared at Sakuya, but her glare was more intimidating than his. You don't see that everyday.

"Soma..." Sakuya said his name in a scary way that both Lindow and Soma flinched.

"Girls are demons in disguise..." Lindow whispered to Soma's ear, in which he nodded.

"Fine..." Soma sighed in defeat.

"Lindow, there's an emergency mission for the 1st unit." Hibari waved her hand slightly to catch their attention.

"What is it this time?" Lindow asked, a bit annoyed that their conversation was cut off.

"A Kongou had been spotted near the ghetto. Ogretails are also present in the area, please be careful."

"Alrighty then, Soma and Sakuya's coming with me." Lindow grinned at Hibari.

"I just got back from my mission..." Soma grunted.

"They were just Zygotes, I'm sure you're not that tired." Lindow replied. Sakuya giggled and nodded.

"Shall we go take Shiro with us?" Sakuya asked, excited to be with the new recruit. "She looks pumped up anyway. I don't think she's tired either."

"Well, whatever. Soma, you go get her." Lindow commanded.

"Why me?" Soma crinkled his nose in annoyance.

"You have to apologize to her, right? I'm just giving you a chance to do so." Lindow smirked.

"..." Soma headed for the elevator in silence.

"Dammit." He cursed as the elevator ascended to the Rookies' Section. "Why do I have to do this..."

Before he even knew it, he was already standing in front of Shiro's door.

"Uhm, Soma?" He turned around and saw Kota. "What are you doing here?"

Soma didn't reply. Kota silently cursed him for acting like that. He never really liked Soma anyway.

"If you're looking for Shiro, she's currently training. She said she needed to improve her shooting skills." A smug look crossed Kota's face. "I wonder why..."

Without uttering another word, Soma left. He kicked the elevator door, remembering the look on Kota's face. "How is that MY fault?"

oOoOoOo

"Stupid Soma..." Shiro muttered as she shot another bullet at the training dummy. "Stupid...stupid...stupid Soma..."

Instead of heading back to her room to rest, Shiro immediately went to the training room. She managed to bump into Kota along the way and had a little conversation with him. She didn't tell him much about what happened during the mission, she just told him that she needed to train then she ran off.

'Why am I even training?' Shiro thought. 'I don't even have interest in guns...I'm all about blades.'

Her God Arc changed into its blade form as she pierced and slashed the dummy. 'It's not like I want to be good at guns. And I'm certainly not doing this because of him!'

She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. 'But I guess guns would come in handy...'

She switched her God Arc back into its gun form then shot bullets at the dummy.

First bullet. Missed.

Second. Missed.

Third. Missed.

'Tch...'

Fourth. Direct hit.

"It hit?" Shiro thought out loud. "It hit!" She fist-pumped in the air. She kept on firing her bullet until her OP bar emptied. She smiled in satisfaction, her last bullets were all direct hits.

"Heh, I'll show him..." Shiro smiled half-deviously and half-giddily.

* * *

**Yohooo~ Shiro is starting to get along with her gun :D In yo' faiiiissseee/face Soma! Kufufufu, do you think Shiro will be able to join their 'Kongou' mission? She is satisfied with her training after all...but who knows, the trio could've left already D: maybe they've already taken care of the Kongou D: and maybe they're already on their way back D: NUUU SHIRO HAS TO TAKE PART IN KICKING KONGOU'S BUTT :c **


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Woopwoop, the story is not making much progress...but guess what, the progress will start on this chapter :U man, I get the feeling that this is gonna be a long story :I **

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

"Oh Shiro! Weren't you with Lindow and the others?" Hibari exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Uhm, what? Where are they?" I gave her a quizzical look. She quirked her eyebrow.

"They went on a mission. I thought they were gonna bring you along." Hibari rubbed her chin. Oh great, I decided to train right when they needed me.

"They left just a few minutes ago." Hibari added, seeing the regretful look on my face. I smiled and nodded, maybe I can catch up.

oOoOoOo

**Normal POV**

"Where could that Kongou possibly be?" Lindow thought out loud as they wandered around. "We've been fighting a lot of Ogretails, but no Kongou."

"Maybe Hibari got the info mixed up." Sakuya said in a worried tone.

"This place..." Lindow spoke in a serious tone, "It's where we last went on a mission with Axe."

"Should we head back?" Sakuya suddenly asked, attempting to change the topic.

"Yeah, we probably sho-" Lindow was cut off when Soma spoke.

"The armlet...look at your armlets." Soma muttered, a little annoyed. They saw a yellow arrow moving around the area.

"Yay! She came!" Sakuya squealed in delight.

"Stupid rookie, walking alone...what does she think she's doing?" Soma snarled as he ran, following the map on his armlet.

"Looks like someone's worried." Lindow teased, gaining a death glare from Soma. Their fight was immediately forgotten when Sakuya gasped.

"S-Shiro..." She stuttered as she looked at her armlet in horror. Shiro found the Kongou.

oOoOoOo

**Shiro's POV**

After a few minutes of searching, I finally saw the three arrows that represented Lindow, Sakuya and Soma.

Oh, and not only that.

I also found the jackpot. I found the Kongou!

Haha...I'm screwed.

Although the three arrows were still visible on my screen, they were on the complete opposite side of where I am. They'd have to take one long detour toreach me. Bad news is, the Kongou already noticed me.

'Run,' my subconscious self told me.

"No." I replied to no once in particular. It was only then that I became aware of my surrounding...I was home.

( Stupid series of flashbacks on the way~!)

**_"This church was built hundreds of years ago, but it still stood firm. Amazing, isn't it?" Mrs. Hofferson, the lady who used to own an orphanage, said as she led us all inside. "This will protect us from the monsters."_**

**_"Shiro doesn't like monsters!" I wailed. _**

**_"Neither do I, little one." Mrs. Hofferson ruffled my hair, I gained jealous stares from the other kids in return. _**

**_"Don't worry, I will protect everyone from the monsters!" Little Axe lifted his chin up in a proud manner. _**

**_"Really?! How are you gonna fight the monsters?" One of the other kids asked. The others seemed intrigued as well, Axe was now the center of _****_attention._**

**_"Easy! I will beat them up with my own hands!" Axe punched the air. "Yah! Take that!" _**

**_"Haha, you're like one of those men in the action movies!" Another one exclaimed in awe. _**

**_"That's so cool!" The other one agreed. _**

**_"Axe looks like he's enjoying this." I muttered. Mrs. Hofferson laughed. "Indeed."_**

"You...you're the reason why I lost everyone." I yelled at the Kongou as I prepared my blade. "The reason why I lost my home."

The Kongou stared at me hungrily, then it roared.

The church was already old and nearly crumbling. I didn't want to do any more damages, so I led the Kongou outside.

"Afraid of a little sunlight?" I taunted as the Kongou was temporarily blinded by the sun. I took this as an opportunity to step into battle. I jumped and pointed my blade at the Kongou.

I smiled a little when I felt the blade pierce the Kongou's flesh. It felt good.

**_"Did you hear? Axe is now a God Eater!" I heard some stupid girls squeal like pigs. Since when did girls start to fawn over Axe?_**

**_"I know right! Geez, he used to look so dorky, but now he's waaay hotter than the other guys." For pete's sake, this is the very reason why I hated _****_being a teenager._**

**_"Pipe down." Mrs. Hofferson scolded. Hah! That's what you get for being such freaky fangirls. _**

**_"But Tia, we can't help it!" The other girl groaned. "You don't always see an orphan become a God Eater."_**

**_"That is true." Mrs. Hofferson sighed. "Axe will be coming over, I don't want to hear you girls talking about Axe like that."_**

**_That's it Mrs. Hofferson! You rock!_**

**_I heard the doors creak open. _**

**_"Axe!" The girls screamed happily as they ran toward him. I stayed behind, sitting on this old bench._**

**_"Uhm, sorry I'm a little late. There were some Ogretails outside..." He said while grasping for breath, then his eyes widened when he saw me. _****_"Shiro!"_**

**_"Uhm, been a while." I smiled awkwardly. Axe had always been away. We didn't know why, but the news of him being a God Eater recently started _****_to spread._**

**_Mrs. Hofferson walked toward us and smiled. "How are you, my dear?" _**

**_"Tia Hofferson, this church is really old. How long do you think it can hold on?" Axe asked worriedly as his eyes scanned the environment. _**

**_"I know, it is old, but I trust that it will still be able to protect us a little longer." She sighed. It was true though, the church looked really old. I was afraid that it would someday give up. _**

**_"But the Aragami..." Axe gave us a worried look, then he shook his head. "I'll be here to protect you guys." _**

**_"You always say that." I puffed my cheek. "But you barely even come here these days."_**

**_"Ehm, sorry about that. I've been taking up a lot of missions lately." He replied, scratching the back of his neck. "But...I'll try to be here as much as I can. I'll be the one to protect Shiro!" _**

The Kongou lifted its gigantic hand and swatted me away.

'Pesky human' It seemed to say as it clawed me. I fell helplessly on the ground.

**_"Mrs. Hofferson, run!" I shouted as the Ogretails charged at me. _**

**_"What about you?!" She shouted back. I shook my head and smiled._**

**_"I'll be fine." I said confidently, although I was very scared at that moment. What kept me going was the will to save everyone. If needed, I would _****_sacrifice my life so they'd be able to escape._**

**_"Shiro..." She looked at me, eyes full of concern. _**

**_"Take everyone else! Get them out of the church as soon as possible!" I yelled back, trying to pry an Ogretail off me. _**

**_"Tia!" One of the girls cried. "Hurry up!" _**

**_"But Shiro..." Mrs. Hofferson tried to get closer._**

**_"No! Leave! Please...leave." I pleaded as I, myself, ran. I knew that the Ogretails were gonna follow me. To my horror, the Ogretails went straight at _****_Mrs. Hofferson and the others._**

**_"Tia!" The girls screamed but the other one pulled her arm. "We've gotta go!" _**

**_"I-I'm sorry..." I cried as picked up a shard of glass and stabbed the Ogretail through the chinks of its armour-like skin. "I couldn't protect anyone..." _**

I checked my HP bar was nearly empty. Though weak and breathless, I reached for my pocket to grab some restore pills, and then my HP bar shot up.

"I will kill you..." I murmured as I dashed toward the Kongou. Thinking that I would go straight, the Kongou did a body slam, shaking the ground. Hah. You made the wrong move.

I quickly jumped in mid-air and slashed the Kongou's face. I felt my heart do a little victory dance when some of its armor were unbound.

But my happiness was short-lived...

It shot Air Slugs at me, and once again, my HP dropped...fast.

Before I even got the chance land on the hard ground, I feel a sudden wave of energy surge through my body.

"Here's some recovery bullets!" I heard Sakuya shout. Recovery bullets, huh? That's new to me.

"Oooh, you've done quite a damage to the Kongou." Lindow mused as he charged an attack.

"You're a very reckless rookie..." Soma said through gritted teeth before joining Lindow.

"Don't mind him, he was just worried." Sakuya said as she handed me a few restore pills. Worried? That word doesn't match to his personality at all.

"Argh!" I saw Lindow being tossed by the Kongou.

"Lindow!" Sakuya jumped to her feet and ran towards Lindow.

"Damn." Soma cursed as the Kongou pinned him down. I was scared. Again, I was alone. Their lives now depend on me, but I'm weak. My whole body felt like lead, I was tired.

Soma was still pinned down, Lindow was currently being aided by Sakuya, and I found myself staring at the whole scene. The Kongou suddenly roared, its mouth wide-open, ready to eat its prey.

*BAM*

Blood dripped from the Kongou's mouth, Soma rolled out of the way before the Kongou fell on top of him.

"What ha-the Kongou's defeated already?" Lindow asked, half-amused and a little disappointed.

"Soma?" Sakuya looked at Soma, but he shook his head and pointed at me.

My hands were trembling, I held my smoking God Arc in its Gun form. I killed the Kongou.

* * *

**HAH! TAKE THAT! Long chapter, no? Well, at least now we get to take a peek of Shiro's past! Hope you liked this chap ;A; I worked hard on it...I'm getting serious with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst. **

**Okay, so here's the next chapter oAo btw, I'm sure you noticed how I am NOT completely following the storyline. Well, the story from the game will take part too but since this is a fanfic about Shiro, I want her to have her own story. **

* * *

Soma's POV

First time I got my ass saved by a rookie. Dammit, first I owe her an apology, now I owe her my life. Can this day get any worse?

"Shiro, are you okay?" Sakuya asked as she knelt next to Shiro.

"I...I...Sakuya...the Kongou...I..." The rookie started trembling again, it must've been quite a shock to her.

"Shiro, listen, we're safe now. See? The Kongou's dead, the mission is over." Sakuya hushed her down as she patted her back in a comforting manner.

"She's pretty good for a rookie." Lindow murmured as he shot me a knowing look. Damn Lindow. I get it already.

I glanced back at the old church, the place where we met the rookie, the place where we lost a comrade. I already got used to it, seeing my comrade getting killed by the Aragami. Nevertheless, it was still a horrifying scene.

I saw something sparkle in the midst of the dust and pebbles the covered the church's floor. It's probably one of those salvaged items (which is almost equivalent to garbage). I don't really like collecting salvaged items, they're a waste of time and effort...but since this one is only a few feet away from me (and because I want to get away from Lindow) I'll make this one an exception.

As I kneel down and pick it up, I immediately recognized this 'salvage item'. It's Axe's locket.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**"I'll be back...someday." I heard Axe mutter as he tuck his locket under his shirt. He was waiting near the Den Gate, probably because Kanon urged him to accompany her in a mission, as always. **_

_**"What's in that locket?" I ask. **_

_**"A picture." He replied rather nonchalantly. **_

_**"You don't say?" I rolled my eyes. He chuckled at his own stupidity. **_

_**"It's a picture of someone important to me." His expression changed into a serious one, something that I don't always see. I guess everyone has to be protective of their 'special someone'. Not like I'll ever understand that anyway. **_

_**-End of Flashback- **_

"Soma, let's go." Lindow shouted, snapping me out of my thoughts. I carefully placed the locket inside one of my pockets. I'll deal with this later.

"Uhmm...hey guys..." Sakuya tapped my and Lindow's shoulder. "Shiro fainted."

"She must've used all of her energy to kill that Kongou." Sakuya added, a worried look crossing her face.

"Damn, we weren't even able to help her." Lindow frowned, he is the leader after all, yet he wasn't able to help that much. "Soma, carry her."

"Why me?" I groaned. Why does it always have to be me when it comes to handling the rookie?

"Well, you don't expect a Sakuya to carry her, no?" Lindow stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"What about you?" I glared at him, waiting for his excuse.

"Hey, did you see how that Kongou tossed me? It made my back hurt." Oh really Lindow, what a nice excuse. "Besides, that's an order."

Here he goes again. Damn him being the leader.

"Nmm..." Shiro moaned as they placed her on my back.

"Don't worry, rookie. Soma won't let you fall." Lindow grinned at me whilst Sakuya giggled. These two are unbelievable.

Fortunately for me, the rookie was surprisingly light. It's almost as if I didn't have a 'baggage' on my back right now. Yeah, baggage. That's what she is.

Shiro POV

My body was aching, I don't think I could even lift a finger...but why am I moving? And why is it so warm? And this smell...

"Stop sniffing my jacket, perverted kid." I heard Soma say. Wait. Soma? I felt my face flush instantly.

Realizing the whole thing, I finally jerked up and nearly fell. Luckily, Lindow and Sakuya helped me back.

"Oh good, you're awake." Lindow smiled at me, making me blush once more.

"Shiro, can you stand?" Sakuya asked worriedly. It was then that I realized that it was only adrenaline that helped me jerk away from Soma (which failed miserably and only nearly caused both of us to fall).

"I'm...tired..." I managed to say before leaning numbly on Soma's back.

"Don't tell me you're enjoying this." Soma remarked smugly. Gaining little energy from anger, I used it all up just to pinch him. "Ow..."

"You wish..." I replied before losing consciousness.

Was it just me, or did I hear Lindow and Sakuya snicker?

Normal POV

After putting Shiro to bed, Soma went straight to his room.

Just as he was about to remove his jacket, he remembered the thing in his pocket.

"Oh yeah, the locket..." He thought out loud as he grabbed the locket and flicked it open.

There, he saw a picture of young versions of Shiro and Axe.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips. It was cute, he admitted, though he didn't like cute things.

"Yo Soma." Lindow greeted as he barged into his room. "What have we here? A smiling Soma!"

"Shut up." Soma scowled. "If you want beer, go to Sakuya."

"Bummer." He replied before peeking over Soma's shoulder. "Ohhh, so that's why you're smiling!"

"Hell, no." Soma clicked his tongue as he closed the locket and handed it to his leader. "Just give this to the rookie."

"Hm, you should be the one to give it." Lindow teased. "After all, you're the one who found it."

"I don't care." Soma hissed.

"And, you still haven't apologized for underestimating her." Lindow added. Soma sighed in defeat.

"I'll give it later..." He muttered quietly.

"Why not now?", asked Lindow. Soma give him a look of disbelief. "Oh yeah, she needs to rest."

oOoOoOo

A week had passed since that Kongou attack. Stupid me decided to laze around in my room. What am I doing? I'm already fully recovered, I should be helping out in missions right now. And what did I choose to do? Yeah, I chose to sulk in my room. How generous of me.

"Axe wouldn't want to see you like this..." I reminded myself. Why was I sulking anyway? I defeated the Kongou right? I should be happy.

"Aargh, I hate the Aragami..." I groaned as I plop back on my bed. "Why did they have to exist? All they've done was kill, eat, and kill!"

That's right. I became a God Eater because I wanted revenge. Revenge for Axe. Revenge for Mrs. Hofferson. Revenge for the lives we lost while battling the Aragami. This is the reason why I'm fighting.

I briskly got up for my bed and went outside my room. I shouldn't waste my time resting while the other work their hearts out.

"So you've finally decided to leave your room, eh?" Oh great, the first person I see after a week of locking myself away is none other than Soma.

"I'm just gonna take a mission..." I replied monotonously as I walk past him.

"Wait...", he grabbed my wrist and placed something in my hand. "I found this last week..."

Confused, I stared at my hand and slowly opened it. "This is..."

"I figured that you should probably-" Soma suddenly stopped. I started to wonder why, but then I realized...I had my arms wrapped around his neck. Tears started to fall, I couldn't hold them back any longer.

"Thank you..." I whispered in his ear as a choked back a sob. "Th-this means a lot to me..."

"Ah, well, I wasn't intentionally looking for them or anything." He said awkwardly, I saw beads of sweat starting to form in his forehead. I remembered that I was still embracing him, so I let go.

"I-uh-s-sorry for wetting your jacket...", I stammered, looking down in embarrassment.

"Uhm, it's nothing." He replied, gradually regaining his composure.

"I guess I'll be going now..." I wiped the remaining tears off my face and sighed before turning to leave.

"Hey rookie..."

"Hm?"

"Sorry for underestimating you."

Did I hear him right? Did Soma just apologize?

"And thank you...for saving my life."

'Naw, I'm definitely hearing things.

"But hey, I owe you my life too, didn't I?" I said with a smile. He gave me a confused look. "You made the first move when the Kongou k-kil-"

"I get it. I owe you my life, you owe me yours." He chuckled a little. Soma wasn't so bad after all.

oOoOoOo

"Ara, those two are so adorable!" Sakuya squealed as she hid behind the vending machine.

"Sssh." Lindow shushed Sakuya as he sneered at the two.

* * *

**FINALLY, SOME DEVELOPMENT BETWEEN SHIRO AND SOMA. SHEESH, SOMA Y U SO TSUNDERE? Btw, guess who's finally gonna join the team in the following chapter? *hint* *hint* **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst. **

**Hai guise! I posted chapter 8 fast to make up for the days I went hiatus ;-; I'm really sorry, I was kinda busy. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them all! **

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Today, I'm going on a mission with Kota and Lindow. I clutch the locket close to my chest, praying for another safe mission. It somehow became a charm, I always hold onto it whenever I felt weak.

"You've been staring at that for quite a while now." Lindow patted my back to catch my attention.

"Oh, erm, sorry." I let go of the locket and let it dangle freely. Lindow smiled at me.

"You and Axe are really close, huh?" He chuckled a little, a sad look crossed his face the moment he said his name. I guess we all haven't completely recovered from his death.

"He's like my brother." I nodded feebly. "My older brother."

Noticing the change in my mood, Lindow immediately tried to sound upbeat. "Hey, don't be sad. I'll be your brother!"

I looked at him questioningly though I can't deny the fact that it made me jumpy, "You will?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't mind having a little sister." He shrugged casually. "I'll protect my lil' sis during missions!"

"Really?" I asked, a smile dancing on my lips. Again, I was amazed by how he lightened up the atmosphere.

"Reminds me, what's taking Kota so long?" He asked, rubbing his chin. As if on cue, Kota came running our direction.

"Sorry for being late!" He exclaimed while gasping for air. "I...I can't believe the merchant ran out of Restore Pills!"

"I'll back you up." I replied confidently. I've been practicing with my gun, so I guess I should try shooting 'Recovery Bullets'.

"Hm, so we're short on resources again? That's another reason for us to go on missions..." Lindow said in a serious tone. Must have been 'leader vibes' kicking in. "Let's go!"

The Den Gate opened and the three of us went forward.

* * *

"Ack! I'm all out on Restore Pills!" Kota yelled as he glanced worriedly at his HP bar.

"Shiro, give him Recovery Bullets!" Lindow yelled back while crushing the Quadriga's missile pods with his sword.

"My OP bar is empty!" I replied as I inched away from the Aragami. I tossed a Restore Ball at Kota and jumped back before the missile hit me, "Here!"

"Thanks a bunch!" He said as he climbed a platform and started shooting lasers at the Quadriga's face. I sped up and joined Lindow in busting the missile pods, refilling my OP bar at the same time.

When my OP bar reached its limit, I backed away and shot a Recovery Bullet at Lindow, knowing that he took most of the attacks from the Quadriga. He didn't seem to notice though, so he just kept on attacking.

Eager to refill my OP bar, I started slashing the Quadriga's mechanical legs, or whatever you call it. Green sparks flew whenever my sword makes contact with the Aragami. It didn't do much damage. With a loud groan, I ran below the Quadriga and started slashing its stomach. It was a risky move, but its stomach didn't have any armor to protect it.

The next thing I knew was I was covered in blood.

"Shiro! Shiro! Where are you?" Lindow yelled, not noticing the blood bath under the Quadriga. I didn't want to answer back, I wouldn't dare open my mouth in a situation like this. I wouldn't wanna know how Aragami blood tastes like.

When the Quadriga was defeated, I watched in horror as I realized that I was soon gonna be smashed.

Lindow tackled me to to safety and landed next to me. I stared at him, wide-eyed...then he bursts out laughing.

"Hey guys! Are you ok-Shiro, what the hell happened to you?!" Kota started laughing as well, clutching his sides to ease his cramping stomach.

"W-what's so funny?" Then, I remembered I was covered in blood. My purplish-white hair was now tinged with scarlet, my white formal top and bottom are now blood red, my whole body was drenched in blood.

"Y-you look like you're getting ready for H-Halloween." Lindow stammed as he covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

"Look who's talking." Kota smiled slyly as he pointed at Lindow's clothes.

"Aw man! This was my favorite top!" He cried while clutching his precious commander top. He must've gotten them stained when he tackled me.

Looking smug, Kota dusted his 'clean' clothes and gestured for us to follow him back to the Den.

I glanced at Lindow, then he smirked. Okay, I got the message. I tackled Kota from behind whilst Lindow dried his bloody hands using Kota's top. Now Kota looked like us.

* * *

"Good heavens, you three!" Tsubaki glared at the three of us, she's a little scary if you ask me. "You got us all worried sick! I thought you failed the mission! And what did you guys do? You ran around and played like little kids! Don't you understand that these missions are serious?"

"Chill out, big sis." Lindow said while sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

"And you, Lindow, I sent you there to help them defeat the Aragami! Not to goof off!" She shouted at Lindow. It was a bit embarrassing to get lectured in front of everyone else (including Hibari, the Merchant, and the little kids).

"S-sorry." I squeaked out, flinching under Tsubaki's glare, then she sighed.

"It's okay, Shiro. It's not your fault, your leader is just such a goofball." Tsubaki patted my shoulder. I let out a sigh of relief. Lindow gave me a thumbs-up.

"Hey, hey, am I excused too?" Kota asked, a little excited. Tsubaki glared at him, "No."

"Seriously Lindow, if you're gonna be a leader, start acting like one." Tsubaki scolded. Lindow just gave her a lopsided grin.

"Okay, big sis." He replied, earning another glare from his sister. "Okay, I'll stop calling you that."

"Now you three, get yourselves cleaned! That's an order." Tsubaki straightened up and waited for our reply.

"Yes ma'am." We said in unison. Tsubaki left after hearing that.

"My big sis is so mean." Lindow murmured, making both me and Kota giggle. "Good thing my lil' sis isn't!"

"Lil' sis? You have one?" Kota cocked his head curiously.

Lindow put an arm around my shoulder and grinned, "Shiro is now my lil' sister, so they mess with her, or I'll mess you up!"

"My, my, what a unique leader-rookie relationship!", exclaimed Sakuya as she got out of the elevator with Soma.

"You guys look pathetic." He snarled, eyeing the three of us. What's the big deal? I thought he's a nice guy now.

"Uhm, I'm gonna go freshen up." I slipped away from Lindow's arm and headed for the elevator. In the corner of my eye, I saw Soma and Sakuya giving Lindow weird looks. This had been a long day.

* * *

**Soma's POV**

It may seem out of character, but I woke up late today. I've been taking a lot of mission lately, most of them sent by my father.

I shook that thought away and took a shower. After dressing up in my usual clothes, I went outside and bumped into Sakuya.

"Oh, hey, you're awake." Sakuya smiled and greeted me. We both went inside the elevator and waited.

"Hey Soma, have you been eating properly?" She asked. I lifted my eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

"You look thinner, I just noticed." Of course, being the Medic-lady she is, she would be concerned about our health status.

"I'm fine." I lied, just as the elevator doors opened.

"Shiro is now my lil' sister, so they mess with her, or I'll mess you up!" I heard Lindow announce as he put an arm around the rookie. What a perverted leader he is. After a short chit-chat, the rookie left to clean herself up. Sakuya and I looked questioningly at Lindow.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Er, I'm gonna let you guys handle him. Bye." Kota (another rookie) dashed off, leaving the three of us behind.

"You're such a flirt, Lindow." Sakuya teased, but it was obvious that she was jealous.

"Am not." Lindow replied firmly.

"You are." I said in response. He was being too close to the rookie after all.

"But I did tell her that I was gonna be her big bro!" Lindow reasoned. Sakuya looked taken aback. Did he actually want a little sister that badly? He must've gotten tired of Tsubaki.

"Don't worry, I won't completely take her away from you." Lindow gave me a sly grin. What's his problem?

Sakuya seemed to forget about being jealous, so she decided to join Lindow. "Oh please Soma, everyone knows."

"Knows what?" I asked, giving them a confused look. Both of them smirked, hell I didn't even know Sakuya could smirk.

"That you have a crush on Shiro." Sakuya finished. I felt my face flush for the first time.

"What the hell?" I blurted out, lowering my hood so that they don't notice the red streaks that appeared on my cheeks.

"Don't deny it! You were all stuttering and red when she hugged you!" Lindow laughed, Sakuya pinched his arm.

"Wait, how did you-"

"Forget what I said." Lindow said, wincing as he rubbed the area where Sakuya had pinched him. "I'm gonna go change clothes."

Even when Lindow left, Sakuya still had that sly smirk on her face.

"What?" I grunted, annoyed that she won't budge.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked again.

"So what?" I replied nonchalantly, not realizing that I had just agreed to what she said.

"You're not denying it!" Sakuya gasped and started squealing.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" What had I gotten myself into?

"Don't worry! I'll keep it a secret!"

"Soma, Sakuya, where's Lindow?" Tsubaki suddenly asked, she was a little out of breath.

"He just left, why?" Sakuya asked, Tsubaki waited for her breath to even out before speaking.

"A new recuit will arrive this evening."

* * *

**And I will leave you guys with that cliffy because I am an evil writer. Mwahahaha! Anyway, special thanks to **

kozunamiyuki **for the helpful review! Thanks a lot! **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst. **

**Hey guys! Argh, I'm sorry. I was supposedly posting the chapter 9 yesterday (since I already finished writing it) but I accidentally deleted the whole file T-T Yeah, I know. Pretty stupid. I'll be more careful next time. **

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Today's mission was surprisingly fun. I got to spend more time with Lindow, which was more than enough to make my day. Kota also came along, he's fun to have around (although I have to admit that he should talk less during important missions). We got scolded for playing around though, it was worth it.

Putting that aside, everything made me really tired. All I want to do right now is sleep.

"Shirooo!" Kota shouted as he entered my room. I jumped in surprise: first, because he shouted; second, because he entered my room so suddenly.

"C-could you please notify me first before entering?" I stammered, putting a hand on my chest (a hobby that I developed whenever I get nervous or surprised).

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I've got news!" He exclaimed. I figured it was something about his 'Bugarally'.

"...what is it?" I asked, pretending to not notice. He flashed me a face-splitting grin. "Our new recruit will arrive in an hour!"

* * *

When Tsubaki summoned the 1st unit, we all met up in front of the Den Gate. I was a little sleepy still, so my mood wasn't particularly a good one.

After hearing the news from Kota, I didn't really know how to react. Should I be happy that we have another New-type? Moreover, they already have me. Was I not good enough?

I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should welcome the new recruit, just like how the others had welcomed me.

"Shiro, is something wrong?" Sakuya looked at me worriedly. I nodded my head and forced a smile.

"Just a little...tired." I muttered as I stifled a yawn. She gave me a look of disapproval.

"As a Medic Corporal, I am highly concerned about my comrades' health. You better get some rest after this." She said sternly. Sakuya reminds me of how a mother could be like. Not like I know exactly how mothers act, considering that I was orphaned at a young age.

"There's that look on your face again." Sakuya frowned.

"I'm okay, I promise." I said in defense, smiling as I do so. She smiled slightly at that.

"By that way, did you hear? They're assigning another New-Type." Sakuya's face lit up.

"Hm, yeah." I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat. Kota noticed and gave me a queer look.

"Oh, that's news to me. There's been a flood of New-Types lately, huh?" She added. I could only nod in response.

"More rookies." I heard Soma mutter. Yeah, that's very typical of him so say.

"Everyone, on your feet." Tsubaki commanded upon standing in the semi-circle that we formed. "I have an introduction to make. This is a New-Type recruit: she'll be joining your ranks today."

We all looked at the girl next to her. She was pretty. Her pinkish hair was slighlty wavy, and her periwinkle eyes scanned all of us.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella." She said smartly. _Weird name_ , I thought. Oh wait, look who's talking. "As of 1200 hours today, I've been transferred here from the Russia Branch. I look forward to working with you."

"Hey, girls are more than welcome here anytime!" Kota chirped. If only Tsubaki weren't there, I would've whacked Kota's head already.

"I'm amazed that you've survived so long around here with that frivolous attitude..." She admitted. Okay, Kota can go overboard sometimes, but he didn't deserve that insult.

"Huh?", was all Kota could say. It was either he was too stunned to rack his brain for anything to say, or he simply didn't understand Alisa's statement.

After a few exchange of information from here and there, I felt my eyes get droopy. Good thing Tsubaki left early enough to not witness this. As much as I wanted to go back to my room, I didn't want to be rude to the new girl, so I stayed. Soma, however, seemed to notice that I was beginning to doze off since he kept on stealing glances at me. He probably want to make fun of me, but I don't really care. I just want to sleep.

"Ah, reminds me! We also have another New-Type, her name is Shiro." Sakuya nudged me slightly. I was already lost in the conversation, so I was hoping they wouldn't at least pay attention to me.

"Uhm, er...hi?" I greeted, feeling utterly stupid afterwards. I silently wanted to scold myself for making myself look weird in front of the new recruit.

"I want Shiro to escort me during missions." Alisa stated. Whaaat?

I looked over to Sakuya, wanting to plead for help. Then, I noticed Lindow quietly sitting next to her.

_Lindow, please say something..._

"Well, ehm, Shiro is also just a newbie." Sakuya explained, which was partly true. I only arrived here about two months ago or something.

"Actually..." Lindow trailed off. I wanted to jump and give him a hug for saving me from this situation. "It's a great idea. I mean, you're both New-Types. I suppose you two would get along. Besides, it would be nice if you two could both get familiar with this place together."

I felt every last bit of hope leave my body...

Alisa nodded at that. "Then, it's decided. Please meet me up tomorrow, I'll be starting my mission around 6AM."

I felt energy being drained from me. 6AM is too early! At least let me catch up on my sleep.

"Wow, that's early." Kota blurted out, looking awestruck. Sakuya looked at me pitifully and mouthed an apology.

"If that's the case, then I'll go too." Soma volunteered. Okay, so he wasn't exactly the person whom I expected to willingly help a random folk.

"Ara, that's rare of you to volunteer." Sakuya smiled slightly at him. Lindow, for the first time, said nothing. He's really being quiet today, huh?

"Don't misunderstand. I just want to confirm something." Soma explained, looking away from us.

"No fair! I wanna join too!" Kota whined, turning the attention away from Soma.

Alisa pensively brushed a strand of her hair off her face. "I prefer having a quiet atmosphere when doing work."

"A-Ah, Kota can be quiet too, I think." I replied almost immediately. I really wanted Kota to come. I don't want to be stuck with two people who make me feel uneasy. Kota looked surprised when I stood up for him, I gave him a look that says _'I-got-this'_.

It took her quite a while to answer, but in the end she gave in. "If you insist..."

I smiled gratefully at Alisa, in which she didn't return but found the floor an interesting thing to look at. It was a little funny seeing her act so awkward after being so snobby a few moments ago.

"Well then, I'll be going to my room now. It was a pleasure talking to all of you." She bowed politely before heading off. I let out a sigh of relief. Finally, I can go to bed.

"Shiro, you better get some rest. You have a mission-date with Alisa tomorrow. Go to bed now." Sakuya instructed, putting a strict look on her face.

"Will do." I answered absently. I peered over at Sakuya and noticed that Lindow had already left. "Oh, if you're looking for Leader, Tsubaki called him."

"Oh, okay. Good night, Sakuya." I said before turning away.

"Sleep well." I heard her answer as I left for the elevator. Oh boy, I can't wait to fall freely on my bed.

"Shiro." I low voice called as I was about to press that elevator button. I realized that I wasn't alone in the elevator, Soma was there too. "I need to tell you something before going to a mission."

"What?" I asked groggily, eager to run to my room and sleep.

"I've been feeling a strange presence lately whenever I go out on missions." He looked at me with such a serious face, I nearly forgot that I was sleepy.

"Uhm, are you sure it's not your imagination?" I asked, I couldn't blame myself for asking such a dumb question. My mind was already fuzzy , don't expect me to give intelligent answers.

"At first I thought it was, but I'm positive that there's really something weird about that presence." He said in response. At the very least, I was happy that he trusted me enough to inform me of this.

"How come only you could feel it?" I asked, basically blurting out whatever comes up in my mind.

"I don't know for sure, that's why I'm coming with you tomorrow." Soma had dark circles below his eyes, I figured he was just as sleepy as I am.

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." I assured him, feeling a smile form in my lips when the elevator doors opened. "Good night."

* * *

Luckily, I remembered to set my alarm correctly before going to bed last night. I still felt a little sleepy, but I already gained enough energy to continue the mission.

"You are two minutes and fifteen seconds late." Alisa scolded when I got there. Seriously, does she consider that 'late'? Moreover, Soma and Kota aren't even here yet.

"Er, sorry. Had to refill some items." I decided to play along. She tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at the clock every so often.

"Those two are late. Shall we leave without them?" Alisa asked testily, beginning to lost patience.

"Uh, I'm sure they'll be here in a-oh look, they're here." I pointed behind her and sure enough, the two came walking towards us.

"Sorry, I sorta overslept." Kota scratched his head. Soma didn't look like he had an excuse for being late, so he kept quiet.

Alisa shook her head in annoyance. "Let's just go."

With that being said, we jumped off and started looking for the Aragami. Today, we're fighting a Chi-You. Have I ever mentioned how much I hate those creatures? They're seriously the nastiest of them all. They have impressive humanoid bodies, I must say, but I suppose it was also because of that that they acquired such speed.

I pushed those thoughts away. I needed to focus. Chi-You is my weakness, therefore, I need to concentrate on how to deal with it.

It was a little challenging, remembering the fact that I also have to keep my senses open for that 'strange presence' Soma mentioned earlier. I'm just hoping that it wouldn't get it the way...

* * *

**AND THAT'S WHERE THIS CHAPTER ENDS~ Ohohoho, more and more characters are coming, no? Well, the more the merrier, as they say. Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gods Eater Burst.**

**Gwaaa! Sorry for not updating fast ;-; I'm kinda busy. I've been practicing how to use Sai, and well, I guess it's all paying off. Maybe someday I can draw a pic of Shiro-chan! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

Oh goodie, so this Alisa-girl is a sniper one, huh? On the contrary, my gun skills are still not as good as Sakuya's (well, I shouldn't really compare my skills with hers...). You can say that I'm on par with Kota, hm, it's better than not having gun skills at all.

"Shiro, out of the way!" Alisa yelled as she shot bullets at the Chi-You. I was just about to jump, but then I felt something pierce my right leg.

"Ow!" I yelped, falling on one knee. I turned to glare at Alisa, but I noticed that she was glaring at me too.

"Hey Shiro, you okay?" Kota asked worriedly as he helped me up.

"You're too slow!" Alisa suddenly shouted. Annoyed, I turned to her and scowled.

"You were the one who wanted me to come, correct?" I scoffed, walking limply because of my injured leg.

"You two should stop fighting and focus more on killing that damned Chi-You." Soma grumbled while releasing his God Arc.

I heard Alisa click her tongue before attacking the Chi-You. Ugh, how annoying. This is my first mission with her, I wanted it to be enjoyable...but she ruined everything.

With an angry huff, I glared at the Chi-You and charged.

* * *

The fight ended rather quickly, or maybe time flies faster when you're annoyed at someone. Agh, I just wanna go back to the Den and stay away from this snobby gi-

My train of thoughts dissolved so quickly. I felt someone's presence. Someone...someone was watching us.

"Shiro," Soma gave me a knowing look. I nodded slightly.

"I can feel it too." I gripped the hilt of my sword, just in case.

What's this strange presence? Why is it making me feel so...so...weird. I don't know. It's like...there's a strange energy brewing inside me.

My vision became sharper...my senses were keener. What's this strange feeling? What is...

* * *

**Soma's POV**

I knew it, there really WAS something strange following us around. I thought I was the only one who could notice, but I guess I wasn't wrong about the rookie having the possibility to feel it too.

It was strange though. Only the two of us felt the presence, the new recruit and the other rookie didn't look like they noticed anything.

I took a quick glance at Shiro, she suddenly fell silent. Not to mention, she wasn't moving a tad bit. Her shoulders were tensed, her grip on her sword tightened, and she had hear bangs covering her face.

"Oi, stop acting weird." I grunted. To my surprise, she didn't say anything in response, not even a single word. She didn't react at all.

"Let's go back. I'm starving to death!" The rookie boy complained. I couldn't argue with that, I was getting hungry too. I skipped breakfast today because of this mission.

"Pathetic kid, stop whining." The new recruit snarled. Another fight between the rookies, I suddenly feel like I'm some sort of a babysitter or something.

"Quiet." Shiro mumbled. I looked at her quizzically. Without warning, she suddenly dashed forward and pounced at a Borg Camlan. She was fast...TOO fast. I couldn't follow her movements, hell, I didn't even had time to react. It was like she was dancing in the wind. Her movements were much quicker than before, even the Borg Camlan couldn't keep up. I wanted to jump in and join the fight, but I couldn't move. It felt like my legs were chained together, and I figured that Alisa and Kota were experiencing the same problem.

Everything ended in a blink of an eye. Shiro defeated the Borg Camlan with no effort at all. I looked at her and noticed something different; her eyes were empty orbs of gold.

I heard a faint giggle, then Shiro lost consciousness.

* * *

We hurried back to the Den after that incident. Sakuya kept on asking why Shiro fainted again, I didn't think she would believe what I'd say, so I lied. I told her that Shiro was probably exhausted. Sakuya nodded worriedly and said that it could be caused by her lack of sleep. I was glad that Sakuya bought what I said. She was easier to fool than Old Man Sakaki.

"Oh so, you came." Dr. Sakaki gave me a polite smile. Typical.

"This isn't some joke, old man." I hissed, leaning against the door.

"My, my, you're in a bad mood. My bad, what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Sakaki kept his smile, but he spoke in a serious tone.

"The rookie..." I grumbled as I cross my arms.

"Ah yes, Shiro Mitsuki. I heard she was brought to the Sick Bay? What happened?" He asked, sounding a little concerned.

"She fainted after defeating a Borg Camlan all by herself." I said the words ever so casually, trying to hide the amusement in my voice.

"Woah, strong lad. But may I ask why you did not help her?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Beats me." I grunted. "During their fight, I suddenly couldn't move. I don't know why. And Shiro...that rookie was acting weird."

Dr. Sakaki's jawline tightened. I can tell that this news had certainly caught his interest. "I'll check on that girl's file later. This could be something serious."

I nodded, feeling contented about letting him know about this incident.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" He asked, smiling a little.

I rubbed my chin as I get sucked up in my thoughts, "Right, that presence I was talking about, it was there again. The rookie felt it too...I think...maybe that presence has something to do about Shiro's sudden 'berserk' earlier."

"Good theory." Dr. Sakaki replied, I was unsure if he was being sarcastic of not. I couldn't care less.

"I'll take my leave now." I pulled my hood, imitating the 'tipping-the-hat' movement they do before leaving.

* * *

**Normal POV **

Shiro woke up to the sound of shattering glass. Startled, she immediately sat up, only to bump her head against someone.

"Ouch..." Shiro looked up and saw Lindow rubbing his fore head.

"Ah-I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean to!" She stammered, feeling her face turn red.

"It's okay." Lindow replied, still rubbing his forehead. "Sorry for waking you up. I sort of knocked that vase over, Dr. Oguruma is gonna beat the crap out of me..."

Shiro giggled at his remark, "I'll cover for you."

"Aw, my lil' sis is so sweet, but no thanks." Lindow smiled warmly at her, "Seriously, you should get more rest."

"Mhm, yeah...my body does ache a bit." She noted, suddenly feeling tired.

Lindow gave her a weird look before bursting into fits of laughter, "Of course you'd feel tired! Anyone who'd go solo on a Borg Camlan would be dead meat, I'm glad you made it back in one piece!"

She laughed lightly, thinking it was a joke. "Wait, Borg Camlan?"

"Yeah, I heard you defeated a Borg Camlan all by yourself? Not bad for a rookie." Lindow gave her a thumbs up.

"I don't remember fighting one," Shiro admitted, feeling awkward. She thought that he must've gotten some news mixed.

"Ehh, so Kota lied? He said you had no mercy on that Borg Camlan!" Lindow quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, Kota can exaggerate a bit." Shiro mumbled quietly. Lindow laughed at that.

"Don't worry, I won't let you handle a Borg Camlan all by yourself next time. And I won't let those nasty monsters hurt you. I'll slay anyone who dares touch my cute lil' sister!"

Shiro blushed slightly at the word 'cute',_ but hey, he still sees me as his little sister. Erm, I guess it's better than nothing. _

After chatting for a few minutes, Lindow finally stood up and left. He said he didn't want Tsubaki to scold him again for lazing around, although he figured she wouldn't mind anyway since he's using his free time to visit his team mate.

"So the rookie doesn't remember, huh?" Lindow saw Soma leaning against the wall as he closed the door gently, careful to not disturb Shiro again.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" Lindow smiled slyly at his scowling comrade. "Fine, no joking around for now. And yeah, she doesn't remember a thing about fighting a Borg Camlan."

Soma sighed, "I figured that she wouldn't."

"Hm, can you give me more details about what EXACTLY happened? I'm your leader, I have the right to know what's happening to my members." Lindow spoke with mild interest. Soma noted that Lindow was starting to actually act like a responsible leader, or perhaps he was getting serious about being the 'Older Brother'.

Soma wasn't sure if he could reveal this information to Lindow, although he did have a point about him having the rights to know. Sakaki seemed pretty serious about this, and he acted like this incident was to be kept a secret.

"That rookie...Shiro, Shiro isn't a normal God Eater."

* * *

**What exactly is that girl anyway? Ara, it seems that we need to know more about this girl's past OwO Aye, Lindow-nii wouldn't let those bakemono hurt his imouto-chan! What do you think Sakaki would find in his research about Shiro? Why are Soma and Shiro the only ones who could feel the 'presence'? Mhm, we'll find out sooner or later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gods Eater Burst or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Oh gosh. When was the last time I updated ;A; I ISH TERRIBLY SORRY ;-; I'm kinda busy on another chapter story of mine, and yeah, writing more than one chapter story at the same time is not a good idea QAQ WELL I WASN'T INTENTIONALLY GONNA MAKE IT A CHAPTER STORY...BUT IT WAS GOOD...AND I STARTED WRITING A PLOTLINE...**

**Fine, I go continue the story ;-; I'll give you a flash back just in case you forgot what happened in the previous chapter.**

* * *

_"Hm, can you give me more details about what EXACTLY happened? I'm your leader, I have the right to know what's happening to my members." Lindow spoke with mild interest. Soma noted that Lindow was starting to actually act like a responsible leader, or perhaps he was getting serious about being the 'Older Brother'._

_Soma wasn't sure if he could reveal this information to Lindow, although he did have a point about him having the rights to know. Sakaki seemed pretty serious about this, and he acted like this incident was to be kept a secret._

_"That rookie...Shiro, Shiro isn't a normal God Eater."_

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

I rubbed my eyes sleepily. Man, it's really boring. Of course I like sleeping and resting and stuff, but being stuck here in the Sick Bay is seriously killing me.

I sat up and examined my leg. Oh, it's healed already. Well, that oh-so-smart Alisa 'accidentally' fired a bullet at me. Genius.

Reminds me, why do they keep on saying that I battled a Borg Camlan? Really, I don't remember a thing or two about that. My body DID ache a lot though.

I heard the door open. _I thought Lindow had to leave? Maybe it's Sakuya..._

"U-Uhm...how-how are you feeling?," asked my most beloved team mate, Alisa.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." I drawled, rolling my eyes. Why else would I be in the Sick Bay?

Alisa huffed and looked away, "And I was actually trying to be nice for once."

I smirked at her statement, "For once..."

This time, it was her turn to roll her eyes. "Your leg, how is it?"

I shrugged and stretched my leg, "It's healed. No big deal."

"Did it hurt?" She asked, looking slightly guilty.

"I just said it's heale-"

"...did it hurt?" She repeated. Okay, so she really wanted my answer.

"A little, I guess. Anyway, my leg's okay now. I can stand, see?" I tried standing up but ended up stumbling back on my bed. Awh, my legs feel numb.

"I'm really sorry." Alisa looked down. I guess she wasn't much a snob after all.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I just feel a little tired, that's why I can't stand. A little more rest would fix this..." I smiled awkwardly at her.

She seemed a little shocked when I told her that I was tired, but then she nodded in understanding. "You were great back there..."

"Huh?" I tilted my head, confused by her roller coaster attitude.

"Killing a Borg Camlan is quite a task." She smiled sheepishly then clasps her hands together, "When you regain your energy, will you go on another mission with me? Please? I just want to make up for what I did on our first mission together. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like that..."

Alisa. Apologizing. To. Me. Am I dreaming?

"My fault. I was acting like a brat, too. I wanted our first mission to be nice, at least." I knitted my eyebrows and sighed.

"No, it's my fault." She insisted, frowning so deeply as if the sky had fallen down on top of her.

"We're not going to achieve anything by trying to find out whose fault it is." I stuck my tongue out. Maybe we can be friends.

Alisa chuckled at what I said, "So...we'll do another mission, okay? I-I'll ask the Leader to come too."

Aww, she's being friendly now. That's actually pretty cute. (Not to mention, she's bringing Lindow along. Lucky.)

Pfft, why am I speaking like an old man?

"Mhm. I can't wait to get out of this cursed room." I pumped my fist enthusiastically in the air, but really, I'm looking forward to this mission.

* * *

_A week later..._

"I'm finally...free..." I sighed dramatically as I close the door and walked back to MY real room.

Upon opening my door, cheers erupted all of a sudden. I saw Kota, Alisa, Lindow, Sakuya and Soma all gathered around. I felt a smile tugging at my lips, but then again...

"What are you guys doing in my room." I said in a deadpanned manner.

The cheers immediately died and all of them stared at me with crestfallen looks.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT APPRECIATE OUR WELCOME?! WE SPENT A LOT OF EFFORT-" Kota's rant was stopped when Alisa stuffed his mouth with an apple. Wow, where did she get that?

"Ah, but it's good that Tsu-tsu's okay now." And Alisa suddenly gives me a nickname. Wait, what the hell is 'Tsu-tsu'...oh right...my name's Shiro MiTSUki. Alrighty then.

"What's a 'tsu-tsu'?," asked Soma.

"I-I said S-Shiro!" Alisa retorted. Lindow snorted and started laughing. He patted me on the back and grinned.

"Welcome back, rookie." Why the sudden name-changing? I thought he called my by my first name? Besides, he said he wanted to be my big brother, so why not call me by my name?

Well, I AM a rookie...bah.

"Soooooo, when are we gonna do the next mission?" Kota asked. Sakuya flicked his forehead.

"Shiro just recovered, and you ask her about another mission?" Sakuya growled. Yep, that's our senior medic for ya'.

"N-no, I can do it. Really, I'm fine now. Besides, I promised Alisa." I scratched the back of my head and grinned slightly.

Alisa started fumbling, "My bad..."

Sakuya sighed, "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"You always say that..." I noted.

Sakuya crossed her arms, "It's because you never listen."

"If you guys are just gonna continue arguing, may I take my leave?" Soma asked, already heading towards the door.

"Ehh, Soma's such a kill-joy." Lindow teased. Soma gave him one of his infamous death glare.

"Hey rookie," Soma said. The heads turned to him.

"Uhh..." Kota shrugged awkwardly. Right, we have three rookies.

"I meant Shiro..." Soma practically did a facepalm right in front of us.

"Hm?" I hummed, staring intently.

"Try not to be reckless next time, okay?" With that, he left.

* * *

**Normal POV**

After 'that' incident with Shiro, Dr. Sakaki had started doing his research. According to Soma's report, Shiro wasn't an average God Eater. Dr. Sakaki had once payed a visit to a sleeping Shiro. He noticed that her wounds had healed fast, too. Of course, God Eaters heal faster than normal people, thanks to the Bias Factor. However, Shiro's healing process was a lot faster than the other God Eaters.

He'd also secretly taken blood tests from Shiro (he kept God Eaters' blood samples for usually for DNA test) and noticed her high God Arc compatibility rate.

"Just like Soma..."

He shook his head and sighed. Everyone knew that Soma was an exceptional God Eater, although only few had found out why. He was a test subject. The _only _ test subject.

"Aisha sacrificed her life for you, Soma...but I guess it was worth it."

The thing that bothered him most was that the Director told him that Soma was the only test subject for the P73 Bias Factor, but how come Shiro had the same Bias Factor in her DNA? _Could it be that Director Schicksal engaged a secret project of the same kind? _

_It could only mean one thing..._

_Shiro Mitsuki...is an X-test subject. _

* * *

**Boop beep bop boop. Shiro. Is. Also. A. Friggin. Test. Subject. Darn it, Director. Y U DO DIS? I TOT YOU SAID THERE WAS ONLY ONE TEST SUBJECT :U DIRECTOR...YOU LIAR Q^Q **

**Well, at least now we know why Shiro also felt the weird presence o3o **

**(Oh, so what happens next? Soma and Shiro are actually siblings? That's why the P73 Bias Factor worked well? OH HECK NAW oAo) **


End file.
